A Brand New Start
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harley was now in a new dimension thanks to her ex however she is determined to find her way back home and she doesn't intend to let anything stop her. I don't own anything belonging to Marvel or DC Universe.


**This was an idea that came to me and I had to tell. ****Now I do feel this has the potential to become a bigger story but since I wouldn't know where exactly to take this it will just be a one shot. However if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a bright and busy day in New York for one Felicia Hardy A.K.A the Black Cat. She was currently at the Bar With No Name going over several things for the criminal empire she was starting to build. After she was beaten up like a two bit crook by Spider Man and locked up in prison, she ultimately swore revenge on the spider for what he did to her. She thought she had a unique relationship with the web crawling hero but after what he did to her she didn't know what to think about him anymore. While she was in prison she watched what he had done on the news and couldn't believe that it was the same spider she used to play cat and mouse games with, it was like he was a whole different person. Then the event occurred where Norman Osborn tried to make New York into his own goblin nation, it was all over the news as Spider Man faced off against him. It looked like Osborn was winning since Spider Man for some reason was overpowered by him, it was like he was relying on brute force than using his mind against the mad man. Then a few seconds just when it looked like Osborn was the winner Spider Man lunged right at him cracking a joke in the process. Felicia had no idea what happened but she didn't care, all she wanted was revenge against the man who put her in prison with her eventually breaking out later. Once she was out, she decided the best way to take down Spider Man was to build a criminal empire since she felt she would have much luck trying to lure him out with threats since other heroes might get in the way. As she build her empire she couldn't help but notice on the news how the other heroes acted around him now, it was like they didn't fully trust him. Then there were the days he never showed up patrolling the city, it seemed like he was done being a hero but it didn't last long as he began patrolling the city again. Felicia didn't know what to think of that but that wasn't going to stop her from having her revenge against him.

Right now she was going over a list of stuff that was stolen, trying to figure what should be kept and what should be sold when she felt someone standing over her. She looked up to see a woman with blue eyes and blond hair that was in pigtails with a strand in red in one tail and a strand of blue in the other. She was wearing a jacket with red on one side and blue on the other along with jeans that were the same as her jacket. Felicia could tell this woman was a criminal and a new one at that since this was the first time she ever saw her. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes you can." The woman said in a cheerful voice as she sat down across from Felicia. "I'm new here and need to find someone who has a criminal empire that could help me. I've asked around and word has it you seem like the best person to turn to."

"What's your name?" Felicia asked.

"The name is Harley Quinn. Nice to meet you!" Harley shouted out as she held her hand out for Felicia to shake it which she did but not before catching the joy buzzer in her hand and removing it.

"Nice to meet you as well Harley." Felicia said as she looked at the joy buzzer for a second and then tossed it back to her. "Nice try. I take it you're a new villain starting out?"

"Well, I've been a villain for years but since this is a whole new world for me it's only right for you to think I'm a newbie." Harley stated as Felicia gave a curious look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Okay I know this sounds crazy, which doesn't help since I am crazy, but I'm from another dimension." Harley answered.

Felicia just looked at the girl in front of her and couldn't help but see she was crazy and decided to write her off. "Yeah, I'm not interested in having my time wasted go get professional help."

"Well I don't know how that would help me since I am the professional but I'm not making this up!" Harley shouted out. "I mean you guys have heroes and villains from space so is it really that far fetched?"

Felicia couldn't help but admit that Harley had a point with heroes like Captain Marvel and the Guardians of the Galaxy along with villains like Thanos. She was also a bit curious about Harley being the professional so she decided to find out what she could about Harley Quinn. "Okay you made a valid point which is why I'm going to hear you out, provided you telling me your origin story on how you became a criminal to how you ended up in this dimension. If I believe your story I might consider helping you."

Harley just gave a smile hearing this. "Yay!" She shouted out as she began clapping her hands.

Felicia couldn't help but wonder if she was making a mistake seeing this, immediately held her hand up stopping her from clapping. "Just tell your story." She ordered.

"Well I grew up in a screwed up family." Harley started only for Felicia to but in.

"Like most villains."

"Hey! I'm trying to tell my story here so don't interrupt me!" Harley shouted out as she then continued. "My father was a con man who swindled women out of their money while my brother was nothing but a loser and a dead beat. My mother tried to do her best to raise us but given what my father did and how my brother was she just gave up on us all even me. I couldn't help but see how my family was as my father's fault and it made me wonder why he did what he did so I decided to become a psychiatrist in hopes of figuring out why he did what he did to our family. I studied as hard as a I could in school even participated in after school activities mostly gymnastics eventually becoming a psychiatrist. After I became a psychiatrist, I got a job at Arkham Asylum so I could study the lunatics there. There was one lunatic in particular who had all of my attention, no one knew what his real name was only the name he went by: the Joker. I couldn't help but find myself very intrigued and vulnerable with him in our sessions. He told me stories that I couldn't help but see myself in them, eventually it got where I became obsessed with him and where I was willing to do anything for him even kill."

"So you were his sidekick then?" Felicia asked.

"At first." Harley answered as she then told about how Joker took her to the place where he became the Joker and kicked her into the same vat of chemicals he fell in. She then explained her relationship with him, how he would use her as a hostage against the Batman along with beating her when he got mad. She even told about the crimes he committed with her helping him, Felicia couldn't help but see the Joker as a sick combination of Cletus Kasady and Norman Osborn put together, she could see how much this Joker guy had a twisted hold over her and felt sorry for her. Harley eventually got to where Joker threw her out on night and she came across her best friend Poison Ivy. Felicia just quietly listened to Harley talk about her relationship with Ivy where it eventually helped her stand on her own making her realize she didn't need the clown. Harley then got to how she ended up in this dimension, apparently a bunch of villains had decided to team up with a rich super villain by the name of Lex Luthor to get rid of the heroes of their dimension with Joker being one of them. He had developed a ray gun that would send the heroes to another dimension with the intent on making them someone else's problem but before he could do it Joker knocked Lex out with a crow bar then took the gun and aimed it at Ivy. His plan was to send Ivy to another dimension since it was her fault that Harley walked away from him and he intended to make it clear no one takes away his property from him. Seeing that her best friend was in danger Harley jumped in front of Ivy taking the shot meant for her and ended up here.

Felicia just remained silent for a few minutes hearing, she could tell Harley was telling the truth. She didn't know what the girl wanted from her but she decided to at least find out. "So what is it you want from me?" She asked.

"I need to find a way back home. I have to get back to Ivy but most of all break my ex's knee caps with a bat!" She said screaming the last part out with an insane look.

Felicia just shook her head. "I'm sorry but the answer's no. I have no idea where to obtained that kind of technology and if I did it would be too dangerous to send you back." She responded.

"Could you at least try?" Harley asked with a desperate look.

"No, I won't." Felicia responded.

Harley just gave a sigh as she looked at her. "I didn't want to play this card but I'm desperate." She said getting Felicia's attention.

"What card?" She asked as Harley responded.

"What if I could tell you why Spider Man chose to beat you up instead of doing the usual cat and mouse routine he normally did with you?"

Felicia just stared at Harley, this was something that was on her mind a lot and she couldn't help but want to know. "And how would you know the answer to this?" She asked.

"I've been trapped in your dimension for a week! I knew I needed to find out about all the heroes and villains I could so I began researching everything I could eventually coming across several articles about Spider Man. Everyone seemed to notice he was acting differently but no one seemed to piece it together. I did!" Harley shouted out.

"What did you piece together?! Tell me!" Felicia roared out in anger, with the way Harley was speaking she was talking like there was some big secret about Spider Man that no one knew about. She had to know, no she needed to know.

"Okay but I need to warn you it sounds crazy so you may not believe me, also disregard the fact that I am crazy." Harley replied as she then told Felicia what she pieced together. "That wasn't Spider Man who beat you up, it was some dead guy named Doctor Octopus."

Felicia just stared at Harley like she was crazy. "You're insane! Doctor Octopus is dead not to mention he looks nothing like Spider Man. There's no way he could of been the one to beat me up!" She shouted out.

"I thought I made it clear that I am insane but that's beside the point. I did my research on him and everything he's done. I even used my skills as a psychiatrist to be sure. The person who you beat you up was Doctor Octopus in Spider Man's body while the person who died was Spider Man in Doctor Octopus' body." Harley explained as Felicia looked at her in disbelief.

"No that isn't true." She responded.

"It is. According to my research Doctor Octopus was dying, he was doing everything he could to try and keep himself alive but in the end it failed. I believe that in a desperate attempt to cheat death he came up with a plan where he would both live and kill the person he hates the most at the same time. His plan was to switch bodies with him."

Felicia just shook her head in disbelief. "No that can't be." She muttered while Harley just continued.

"I also did a profile on Doctor Octopus and his behavior. He's basically an arrogant narcissist who thinks he's smarter and superior than others. He wants the world to see he is better than everyone, superior than them. Prove that he's a better version of them. The way Spider Man was acting around that time proves that is was Doctor Octopus since everything he did was something your Spider Man never did, it was his attempt to prove he was better than the original."

The moment Felicia heard that she couldn't help but desperately believe her. She wanted to believe that is wasn't her spider who attacked her but she refused to believe it. It sounded too good to be true and that's what it was too good. "If what you said is true then how do you explain how he's acting now since he's acting like his old self again?" She asked.

"Well I'm not for sure exactly what he did, if I had to take a guess he transferred his consciousness to Spider Man's body and vice versa however that doesn't erase a person's subconsciousness. A person's brain is like a blueprint, you can put a layer on top of it but you can't erase the bottom. I figure that Spider Man's subconsciousness must of resurfaced after awhile and fought Doctor Octopus for control over his body winning in the end."

"All of this is very hard to believe." Felicia responded.

Harley just gave a sigh. "How about this? If I can get proof that what I said is true will you then help me?" She asked.

"If you can at least get some kind of proof I might consider helping you." Felicia answered as Harley gave a huge smile.

"Well then I better get the proof!" She shouted out as she immediately left the bar.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider Man was currently on night patrol swinging through out the city on the look out for crime even though he really didn't want to be out. Truth be told Peter was tired of being Spider Man, ever since Doc Ock took over his body and his life everything Peter had was taken and destroyed. Ock made sure to destroy every relationship Peter had so no one would be able to tell that he was in Peter's body. To make matters worst the heroes noticed the way he was acting but didn't bring him in to find out what was happening with him. Sure Peter got his body back in the end but his friends and Aunt May want nothing to do with him now, not to mention the villains hate him more than ever because of how Ock had beaten them so savagely and the heroes couldn't trust him.

Speaking of the heroes it was bad with them, they looked at Peter like he's some kind of criminal now and like it was his fault that Ock had taken over his body. When he gotten his body back and stopped Norman Osborn with his goblin nation, the heroes had grabbed him and began running tests on him even though he told them he got his body back. They refused to listen treating him very badly in the process until they were sure and once they saw he was back to normal they just told him not to let something like this happen to him again and refused to apologize. He had tried to go back to the way things were but with Ock using his body to build his own company, Peter realized that things would never go back to the ways things were.

He now had a company he really didn't want to run and still had to find time to be Spider Man. However when ever he was out as Spider Man everyone would look at him differently, the heroes refused to work with him because they couldn't trust him and the villain came at him harder than ever. He had became Spider Man to help people but how could he when they wouldn't trust him to help them. It was then he decided to stop being Spider Man or at least he tried until Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man started causing problems for him saying that it was his job to be Spider Man and he couldn't quit. Peter had tried to explain his reasons but Stark wouldn't listen, he told Peter that is was Spider Man's job to handle low level street criminals while it was Iron Man's job to handle villains that were global threats. Stark claimed he didn't have time to waste on street criminals and it was Spider Man's job to handle them not his. Peter had tried telling him no but then Stark had the nerve to use his Uncle Ben against him, Peter still told him no but then Stark made the threat of telling the other heroes that he thought Doc Ock was in control of his body and threatened to have him locked up if he didn't comply. Seeing he had no choice Peter gave in to him so against his will he continued to be Spider Man but that wouldn't stop him from trying to quit. He had been looking for ways he could quit and eventually came up with one, it was risky and might cause a lot of damage but Peter has had enough. Everyone hated him and he couldn't help but want a fresh new start.

Right now he was swinging from building to building looking for crime when all of a sudden he saw someone jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Sensing this person was a criminal Peter made his way to this person and jumped in front of them blocking their path. "Going somewhere?" He asked as he looked at the person in front of him to see it was a woman dress as some kind of jester wearing a red and black outfit. "Are you suppose to be some kind of medieval theme villain?" He then asked.

"You must be Spider Man, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The woman said in a cheerful tone.

Peter couldn't help but wonder who she was since this is the first time he met her. "I am and you are?"

"The name is Harley Quinn!" The woman replied as Peter looked at her.

"So are you a suppose to be a new villain?" He then asked.

Harley just looked at Spider Man. "You seem to be a lot more interesting and full of energy not to mention have a sense of humor than Bats." She muttered to herself as she then said. "I'll answer your question if you answer my question first." Peter was about to object telling her it didn't work that way but she asked her question immediately. "Did Doctor Octopus take control of your body while he trapped you in his body that was about to die?"

Peter couldn't help but feel like he was hit real hard when he was asked that. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"Yes or no."

"Yes that did happen but there's a bit more to it." Peter answered only to be cut off again.

"Were you able to get your body back due to your subconsciousness?"

"Yes I was." He responded trying to say more only to be dismissed by Harley.

"Thank you, I'll be taking off now." She said only for Peter to grab her arm.

"Now wait just a minute!" He shouted out as she looked at him. "Why don't you tell me exactly who you are since you are the first person besides the heroes to put together what happened to me when no one else did? Just who are you?"

Harley just gave Peter a small smile. "I happened to be a villain from another dimension." She responded as Peter looked at her like she was crazy only for her to confirm it. "And yes I am crazy but that's besides the point. Would you like to here how I got to your dimension?"

Peter couldn't help but be interested, sure there was the chance she was going to make something up but for some reason he knew it was going to be true and wanted to know everything. "Sure go ahead." He said as Harley began telling him her origin story and how she got to his dimension. After hearing that Peter couldn't help but believe she was telling the truth. "If what you say is true then why aren't you trying to get back home?"

"Uh hello, I am. I need to go through villain channels since I don't exactly trust heroes. I mean yeah it was a pain to research everything on your world along with your heroes and villains but it's necessary if I want to get back home. Besides it was through my research that I was able to find out what happened to you." Harley answered.

Peter just shook his head hearing that, she did have a point since she was a villain and knowing the other heroes they wouldn't bother sending her back home if they believed her. However going through the villain channels was a different story, if there was a chance one of the villains with resources did believe her and helped her then it might cause a huge disaster since they might decide to launch and invasion into her dimension. "Look I believe you but I'm afraid you need to stop trying to get back home. If you go to the wrong villain who believes you they might decide to launch and invasion into your dimension, the last thing we need is a dimensional war. Besides you should look at this as a fresh start for you, a chance to restart your life." He said as Harley just started pouting.

"But I don't want to restart my life! I'm happy with the way it is and I want to go back home to my friend Ivy and my pet hyenas Bud and Lou!" She screamed out as Peter hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on you might like it here. It's basically a brand new start where people don't even know you or anything you've done. It's a chance to reinvent yourself and make a life where no one will judge you for your past mistakes. You're lucky, I would give anything to be in your shoes." He explained to her.

"It sounds to me like you have your share of problems here and would do anything for a brand new start yourself." She pointed out.

"Oh you have no idea." Peter responded as he began telling her about how all the villain were coming at him harder than ever and the heroes wouldn't even trust him not to mention the stunt Stark pulled.

Harley just gave a frown at what Peter had told her. "If you had a chance to go to another dimension would you take it?" She asked as Peter immediately answered.

"Yes I would, there's nothing left for me here and I'm just tired of everything. In fact I don't want to be Spider Man anymore and I would give anything to find a place where no one knew me."

Harley just gave a small grin hearing that. "You know it wasn't hard to me to figure out what Ock did to you but it was extremely easy for me to figure out what he was doing when he was not being you. Trying to make a name for himself in the science world, build a company from scratch that would show how superior he was but there was one small problem with that. He couldn't use his last name without giving away what he did so he would have to use your last name. I was trying to get proof that Doctor Octopus took control of your body but I did the next best thing. I managed to get you to tell me that you're working on a dimensional portal yourself by making myself vulnerable where you would comfort me. You didn't exactly confirm it but I can tell it's something that's been on your mind a lot." She said as she tossed out several firecrackers that blinded his vision and got away but not before screaming. "I'll be going home soon thanks to you!"

Peter could not believe what just happened, Harley had managed to get him to open up to her and reveal that he would give anything to go to another dimension. Sure he had been working on a dimensional portal and was trying to keep it a secret but she had managed to figure it out after talking to him. However the worst part was that she now knew who he was, she didn't confirm it but he knew. There was only one question on his mind now. Who was she trying to get proof of what Ock did to him and why?

THE NEXT NIGHT

PARKER INDUSTRIES

After Harley's encounter with Spider Man, she returned to Felicia the next day meeting her at her hide out. She had presented Felicia a recording of the conversation she had with Spider Man, needless to say while Felicia listened to every word Spider Man had said she didn't believe him. Scratch that she didn't want to believe him. She knew if she did then it would take away her excuse to hate him, he had taken everything away from her and if it was true it was Doc Ock that did it then everything she had done so far was for nothing. She had started crossing lines she had never crossed before and there was no turning back after some of the stuff she had done. It had to be Spider Man's fault because if it wasn't then she would know what to do. Deep down she couldn't help but agree with Spider Man about wanting a brand new start, starting over in a brand new place where no one knew her and she could redo her life.

After listening to the recording Felicia had confronted Harley about who Spider Man really was but Harley told her to figure it out for herself. Felicia couldn't help but be furious hearing that until Harley told her she needed a blue print to Parker Industries. It made Felicia wonder what if Peter Parker was really Spider Man she had to know so after grabbing the blue prints to Parker Industries she had managed to obtain and giving it to Harley she made sure to follow her.

As for Peter he was currently staying late at his office for the night, his encounter with Harley had caught him off guard completely. He couldn't help but be very worried about what she might do so he got to work early in the morning giving out a text to his workers letting them know they had the day off and began working on his dimensional portal. He was certain he got it working and knew he had to use it soon since he didn't know what was going to happen. Right now he was writing an email to the rest of the heroes explaining that he was leaving and not coming back because of everything that had happened making sure to list his reasons for leaving as well as the stunt that Stark pulled. After typing it up he then set it up where it would be sent to everyone after midnight. Once he was done he made his way to the portal when all of a sudden his spider sense telling him he was in danger as a baseball bat came right at him. Peter dodged it in time and looked to see it was Harley, she wasn't in her jester outfit but he knew it was her.

"That was a good dodge Spidey but that won't stop me for leaving this dimension so I can go back home!" She shouted out and made her way to the lab.

Peter knowing he had a short time before she found the portal quick made his way back to his office and put on his suit but once he made his way to the lab his spider sense started going off again as he heard a familiar voice. "I don't believe it, she was right. You are Spider Man." Peter knowing who that voice belonged to looked to see it was Felicia in her Black Cat outfit.

"Felicia please don't do this now." He said.

"Now is the perfect time to do this!" She shouted out as she lunged right at him swiping at him with her claws.

Peter jumped back barely dodging her swipes, he didn't want to fight her but knew he had to do something. He knew how mad she was about what Ock did to her and wanted to tell her the truth, heck he wanted to tell the whole world what happened but the heroes wouldn't let him besides he doubted she would believe him. "Sorry for this!" He shouted out as he pushed her back with his hands then webbed her to a wall then made his way to Harley as fast as he could since he knew Felicia wouldn't stay stuck to the wall for long.

When he got to Harley, he saw that she was messing with the portal trying to figure it out and tried to pull her away from it but before he could Felicia pinned him to the ground. "Did you honestly think I would let you get away from me Spider! I intend to make you pay for ruining my life!" She screamed out as Harley turned around to look at them.

"Oh good you're here." She said as she looked at Felicia. "I see that you followed me here like I planned it so you could keep him busy while I use his portal but I need his help since I really don't understand most of this and I'm just pushing random buttons. Could you get off him so he could help me?" She asked as Felicia glanced up at her for a second.

"No!" She yelled out as Peter looked towards Harley for a second and noticed something she was holding causing him to push Felicia off of him and stood up right away.

"Where did you find that?!" He shouted out.

"Oh this?" She asked as she held it up with one hand. "I found it right next to that weird robot thing." She said as she then pointed towards the Living Brain. "Why what is it?"

"That's an octobot!" He shouted out as he looked towards the Living Brain and made his way towards it. "No! You ruined my life once already I'm not going to let you do it again." He said only for a voice from the Living Brian to respond.

"I see that you already realized that I am inside this robot Spider Man but you won't stop me from reclaiming your body again. I don't know how you got rid of me but it won't happen again I can assure you. I am superior to you in every way! I am Dr. Otto Octavius!" The Living Brain then started to attack Spider Man as Felicia and Harley watched.

Felicia just gave a shocked look hearing this. "No, that means it wasn't Spider Man who sent me to prison." She said as she looked at Harley for a second and ripped the octobot out of her hands and smashed it into pieces then lunged right towards the Living Brain. "I going to kill you!" She screamed out.

"Yeah, I see that you're busy so I'm going to continue pushing more buttons." Harley said as she began pushing more buttons.

"Let me guess you made a back up copy of your brain pattern and placed them into an octobot which you used to download your brain pattern into the Living Brain since it's nothing more than data right?" Peter asked as he dodged Doc Ock's attack.

"That's correct Spider Man, you're very smart but not as smart as me." Ock said as he tried to hit Spider Man again only for Felicia to kick him right into a wall and began using her claws to scratch his armor.

"You ruined my life! You sent me to prison where I lost everything! I had to do things I never done before in order to build back what I lost!" She roared out as she then tore off one of the Living Brain's arms.

"Get off me!" Ock shouted out as he used the Living Brain's other arm to knock her off. "Why should I care about what happened to you when I did what Spider Man never could and took you off the street! I proved that I was superior than him by doing that and I would do it again if I had to! In fact once I get his body back I'm make sure to send you back to prison in a coma!"

I don't think so Doc!" Peter yelled out as he used his webs to pull off the Living Brain's other arm and then his legs leaving the Living Brain incapable of moving. "It's over Doc, you not going to hurt anyone I care about ever again." He said as he made his way to him.

"No I refuse let this happen! I refuse to die!" Ock screamed out as an idea then came to him. "If I can't have your body then I will do the next best thing and destroy you by self destructing killing you yet again!"

However before he could do anything Harley appeared and jumped right on top of him pulling out a joy buzzer. "Let's see you survive this!" She yelled out as jammed it into his head shorting him out destroying him once and for all.

"Is he dead?" Felicia asked as Peter looked at the remains of the Living Brain.

"Yeah, he's gone and not coming back." He replied as the room started to shake causing him to look at Harley. "What did you do?"

"Well I think I managed to figure your machine out so I could get back home but I might off pressed too many buttons so I don't know what exactly might happen." She said as Peter made his way to the dimensional portal with Felicia and Harley following him.

"What's happening?" Felicia asked as Peter began going over what Harley did.

"Well the portal has a location set and is currently trying to take us here but clown girl here pushed way too many buttons making it possible where the portal would rip both of our dimensions apart." Peter explained.

"Can you stop it?" Felicia then asked.

"I can't stop the portal but I can stop it from ripping apart our dimensions however by doing that I'll be sent to where ever the portal is set to in the process." Peter answered as he then added. "You need to get out of here now Felicia."

Felicia just shook her head. "No, there's nothing left for me here so if you need help just tell me so I can help you." She replied. Peter just gave a sigh knowing there was no changing her mind and began fixing what Harley did until a bright light filled them room taking Harley, Felicia and Peter into it.

GOTHAM CITY

HARLEY QUINN'S HIDEOUT

A week has went by Pamela Isley A.K.A. Poison Ivy since her best friend Harley took a shot that was suppose to send her to another dimension for her by her insane ex the Joker. Ivy was in shock after it happened and nearly killed the clown after destroying the dimensional ray gun he used but was stopped by the other villains. Of course Lex Luthor was mad about his gun being destroyed but Ivy didn't care, her best friend saved her life and now she was gone. Ivy had spent the next week sulking in Harley's hideout as well as feeding her pet hyenas Bud and Lou. Right now she was looking at a picture of her and Harley when all of a sudden a bright light filled the room when it faded she saw Harley was standing right in front of her along with a man in some kind of spider outfit and a woman who looked like a Catwoman knock off. Ivy just gave a shocked look as Harley saw Ivy and smiled.

"Ivy!" She screamed out as she ran towards the red head and hugged her.

"Harley?! How is this possible? You were sent to another dimension with no way back?" She asked as Harley looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Oh Ivy you know me, when there's something I really want I don't allow anything to stop me." Harley answered as Ivy nodded knowing how stubborn Harley was when she put her mind to it.

"Okay, I know there's a story behind that but before I hear it why don't you tell me who those two are behind you?" Ivy asked.

"Oh them the guy in the spider suit is Spider Man and the Catwoman knock off is Black Cat. They're sort of like our dimensions Batman and Catwoman but Spider Man actually has a sense of humor than good old Bats." Harley said as Ivy looked at Spider Man and Black Cat for a second then back at her.

"Okay now tell me how you got back here." Ivy responded as Harley began telling her about everything she did when she was in the other dimension. Ivy just listened to Harley explain about the research she did in finding out all about the heroes and villains in that dimension along with putting together Spider Man's identity and what happened to him. Ivy couldn't help but be impressed with Harley, she knew Harley could be very smart when she wanted to be but most of the time she was a child. She also couldn't believe what had happened to Spider Man and how the other heroes treated him, if it happened to one of the heroes in their dimension Batman would of noticed it and exposed it right away. Eventually the part with how she got back home came up and Ivy had to smack her behind the head for almost destroying their dimension. Once Harley was done Ivy just stared back at Spider Man and Black Cat. "Okay now that you're back home, what should we do about those two?" She asked.

"Well I say we use some of our resources to give them a fresh new start." Harley replied as she explained how Spider Man planned on leaving his dimension given what happened to him while Black Cat basically had everything taken from her. She pointed out that both of them had nothing to go back to and deserved a new start. Ivy couldn't help but agree with her and agreed to help her. Harley pulled out some money she had stashed and gave a decent amount to Peter and Felicia while Ivy contacted a criminal who specialized in making identities. After getting everything they would need: new identities, clothes, and some money along with this dimension's history along with information about their heroes and villains, Peter and Felicia had everything they needed to started their new lives in this dimension. They had would they both wanted a brand new start.

THE END


End file.
